


What I Didn't See in your Darkness

by DizzyIdeals



Category: True Blood
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon Rewrite, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, POV First Person, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyIdeals/pseuds/DizzyIdeals
Summary: There was nothing left of the vampire who once stood in my living room and swore to protect me against monsters more ancient and powerful than he would ever be. He was the monster now.Eric ripped at the ceiling.The elevator gave a terrible shriek.And I prayed.





	What I Didn't See in your Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete rewrite of Season 6.  
> It's a shameless Eric/Sookie headcannon but hopefully it's a little fun too.  
> I hope you enjoy.

I tried to keep up while Eric tugged me left and right through the dim and twisting hallways, but my steps faltered in awkward rhythm with every jolt of the building. I knew he was holding back for my sake. Had it not been for me, he would have zipped out of there before I could even blink. 

"Come on!" he shouted over the rumbling of the structure, dragging me forward. The rifle slung across my body bounced against my hip as I trailed after him.  He pulled me around another corner, whipping his head back to check behind us.

**_What the fuck do you know about me?_ **

Since I had gotten to know him, I couldn't remember if I had ever seen Eric truly frightened. We had gotten ourselves into plenty of trouble before, but Eric always seemed so cool, so detached from everything like he hadn't known a moment of panic in his entire existence.  I could feel it in him now though, with every insistent pull of my arm, urging me to go faster than I thought my (mostly) human body could take me. 

My vision blurred from the violent shaking of the building and I fought to follow Eric as fast as I could. I had never experienced an earthquake before, but I imagine it wouldn't be all that different from the disorienting, frightful instability that was beneath our feet.

Pausing, Eric examined the hall and pushed me ahead of him as we rounded another corner and returned to the blood-stained lobby of The Authority. 

"Go, go, go!" He said as the building groaned, causing the lights to crackle and flash in frantic, confusing patterns. Despite the turmoil, my eyes instantly locked on the elevator -our only chance. 

**_For all you know, everything I did while with you was an act..._ **

  _No_. 

I broke out into a sprint toward the open doors. In that moment, I was convinced that if I turned around, Bill would be there, blood-soaked and terrifying and so unfamiliar. 

 _No!_ Adrenaline snaked its way up my spine, tightening the muscles in my back and I ran faster, ignoring the weakness in my legs and burning in my throat. 

_I would not die this way._

I had nearly reached the elevator when something caught my ankle. I screamed out in surprise, dropping so quickly that I couldn't do anything but instinctively brace myself for the inevitable collision with the ground. 

I thought for certain that my sudden halt had been because I had hit the floor. The abruptness of it actually stole my breath and I gasped, staring at the cement in shock when I realized that I hadn't hit the floor but I was hovering less than an inch above it. I twisted around to see Eric, his hand clutching the strap of my rifle, holding me back from the floor.

I stared at him. I had almost forgotten he was there.

He pulled on the strap, bringing me up with a gentle swiftness only a supernatural being could achieve and I was accelerated forward at inhuman speed, the air whipping in wild bursts around my face.     

When it all stopped, I was standing inside the elevator gripping the sleeve of Eric's jacket. He reached across, closing the elevator doors and starting our downward descent.

 

**_...calculated to elicit a particular response._ **

 

He turned to me, his eyes searching mine with unexpected earnest. "Are you okay?" he asked. 

It was a brief and uncommon display of sincerity that I couldn’t fully appreciate. There was simply no place for it here, among the blood and carnage and crushing death of the hope I have been harboring in the deepest part of my heart that Bill and I would eventually find our way back to each other. I nodded, which was the only response that I felt I owed him at the time.

The silence that filled the elevator felt unfitting and even more frightening than the chaos we had left. It confronted me with the reality of what we had just seen, brought me face to face with the fact that the man I loved -the first man I had ever dared to believe that I could have some sort of life with, was just… gone. 

Devastation was clawing at my chest, ripping apart the fear that existed there before. I had just watched the love of my life destroy himself in front of my eyes. 

How could I ever be okay again?

Dazed, I released Eric's jacket and felt my back thud against the wall. Silent tears overflowed onto my cheeks but I hardly noticed. I felt hollow, like I wasn’t even there. I was detached in a way I had only ever experienced once before.

The all too familiar devastation and emptiness of loss beckoned me to submit, to lay there on the floor and let the building collapse on top of me if it must. Just like when Gran died. 

The memory of her bloody and cold on the floor, paralleled the now fresher image of Bill collapsing into a pool of vivid red. I didn't know if I could stop the anguish from taking me over and I was so, so afraid. I don't know why, but I lifted my head and looked at Eric.

 

**_Have you ever considered the possibility that it's a handicap?_ **

 

He was watching me with cautious eyes, a tentative hand just barely extended out in my direction. 

I felt seconds away from either falling into his arms like a blubbering, terrified mess or using all the energy I had left to blast him with my light. I was teetering between the extreme yearning to be rescued by him -to let the comfort I knew he could give save me from my pain, and the intense anger I felt for being brought to this awful place; to watch my first love destroy himself in every possible way. An angry, hateful part of me wondered if he brought me here on purpose, to make me watch Bill die. It certainly wouldn’t be out of character for Eric. Bill had always been in his way. I wanted to say something but before I could figure out what, the elevator jerked to a halt, startling us both. 

A violent, piercing roar shook the building, causing the lights to flicker crazily before going out completely and leaving us in almost complete darkness. We were trapped. 

"Oh fuck!" I choked out, covering my mouth with my hands. 

Eric pressed at the buttons frantically. "Power's shut down," he said quickly. "Fuck!" 

I could barely make him out in the darkness while he turned and examined the walls of the elevator. 

 

Wiping the tears from my cheeks, I joined his search for an escape, scanning the walls of the elevator before lifting my gaze to the ceiling. Elevator emergency escape doors were almost always in the ceiling, right? I scanned the flat panels of the roof but couldn't identify a possible escape in the dark. I immediately began to call forward the warm, electric energy that I usually kept buried away, allowing it to cultivate and course through my fingertips. It engulfed my hand in a soft, beautiful light that just barely brought us out of the darkness.

"Can we get to the elevator shaft?" I turned toward Eric, showing him my hand.

**_One that blinds you from the most obvious of truths..._ **

He took in my glowing fingers and smirked. 

"Handy," he quipped. It was so completely  _Eric_  of him that for just a moment, I felt like we might actually escape this place with our lives. I held my hand up high, illuminating the ceiling as Eric ripped away at its panels.  

I tried my best to sustain the light as Eric began punching through the steel of the elevator's ceiling, but with each passing second my hand started to feel heavier and heavier. I was expending my energy too quickly. The light began to dim too rapidly for me to replenish its power and the space grew darker and darker as the light faded. 

"Eric!" 

"I know, I know!" He said quickly, and threw this arm at the steel again, each blow more powerful and desperate than the previous. There was a terrible 'pop' and then mercifully, Eric's fist burst through the steel, dropping a thin stream of fluorescent light over his body. I nearly cried out in relief. 

I dropped my hand, letting the light fully extinguish as Eric ripped apart the steel. 

 

**_That you are an abomination._ **

 

And then, the whole world dropped. My stomach lurched into my chest and back down again as the elevator dropped several terrifying feet before jolting to a creaking, tentative stop. My feet hit the floor clumsily and I struggled to steady myself against the walls of the elevator. I looked to Eric, panicked, as the creaking continued to sing at us from outside the elevator walls. "Eric, the elevator!" I whispered, terrified that just the sound of my voice might be enough to send us plummeting down. 

"Don't move." He warned. His eyes were scanning the ceiling in a way that had me briefly wondering if he could see through the steel. 

He was thinking -thinking  _quickly_. I could see him running through options in his mind and just as rapidly dismissing them. 

I felt completely helpless. All I could do was wait for Eric to figure out something, anything. I closed my eyes, sucking in deep, steady breaths in an attempt to calm myself. 

After an eternity, Eric reached out to me with his hand. "Move  _slowly_ ," He said. I crept toward him, freezing every time the elevator shifted and groaned, bracing myself for another drop. Finally, our fingers touched, followed by our hands, and he pulled me gently to his chest and wrapped one arm around my waist.

"Hold on." He said, and I felt my feet lift off the floor.

Suspended above the ground, I held onto Eric's shoulders a little tighter, the tip of my nose brushing against the side of his neck. He reached up with his other arm, placing his hand over the edges of the small hole he had created in the ceiling.

“Sookie,” Eric started to speak as we hovered in the air, “I have to rip the paneling off completely, so we can get out. I don’t know if the elevator will hold.” He dipped his head to catch my eyes, which had been trained on his chest. “ _Do not_  let go.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck, each hand gripping the opposite wrist together tightly in response and tucked my head onto his chest, keeping myself as tightly pressed to him as possible.

Somewhere far away, another animalistic shriek sent tremors through the walls. I thought of my brother-angry and manic -making his way through the interior of the Authority and my heart sunk with an overwhelming sense of dread. We were all in very serious danger if we didn’t get out of this building and get out  _now_. I could no longer rely on Bill Compton’s humanity to spare any of us -even myself.

**_I told you the night we first met…_ **

I buried my face in Eric’s shirt, a pathetic attempt to hide from the memory of Bill’s eyes, cold and empty as he gripped the vile of Lilith’s blood.

I felt Eric shift. “Ready?” I nodded against his chest.

There was nothing left of the vampire who once stood in my living room and swore to protect me against monsters more ancient and powerful than he would ever be. He was the monster now.

… ** _vampires often turn on those they love the most._**

Eric ripped at the ceiling.

The elevator gave a terrible shriek.

 And I prayed.


End file.
